


Delilah

by Herbertholder



Series: Tender Hands [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hangover, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbertholder/pseuds/Herbertholder
Summary: Bloodhound opened their door, it was night. The nearly limp body of their friend was coming through, he leaned into their arms and murmured.Taking care of a weak Elliott Witt.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Tender Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870987
Kudos: 42





	Delilah

Bloodhound opened their door, it was night. The nearly limp body of their friend was coming through, he leaned into their arms and murmured. It was quiet outside, Renee Blasey stood on the other side of the frame, her hands rubbed together anxiously.

Bloodhound thanked and reassured, Renee apologized for the intrusion. This was not the first time, Elliott would flirt with many customers at his bar, sometimes they were hostile. Renee's knuckles were bruised, but not as red as his face and she wiped dry blood from her leather blouse. She looked tired, they would both keep composed, for everyone's sake. Bloodhound recommended that she get some sleep, Renee apologized again before shutting the door. 

Inside, Bloodhound would lay their fellow on a soft sheet. He blinked into lucidity and tried at a smile, his teeth were stained with blood. It hurt, he hurt and would express it frequently with words. Bloodhound tried to help, hums of acknowledgement and soft pat's on his back, he was drunk, Bloodhound could only feel bad for the hangover that would come along when he woke up to aching muscles and a painful jaw.

They sat back, accessing the situation. Wearing evening attire, a dark mask, they pushed their sleeves up. The hard part was now, it was to get Elliott up, clean him, this was a disrespectful process. He tried to get his tight shirt off, but it got stuck at his shoulders, Bloodhound helped in silence. _Damn, it really hurts,_ Elliott said again. Bloodhound looked away, away from his muscular chest, covered in thick hair and specked to the brim with more simmering bruises, starting to fade towards a yellow-purple gradient. Guilt, for no reason, Bloodhound traveled to the bathroom, the sound of water filling the tub did little to distract them.

When Bloodhound returned, Elliott had moved once more. He was out of breath, his jeans caught at ankles and wouldn't pry from his body. He was wearing boxers, This was not the first time that Bloodhound had seen him naked, but it was definitely different. Bloodhound sighed, helping again, they were thankful that his legs were unscaved.

Elliott let out a groan when his stomach touched the water of the bathtub. Bloodhound had ensured that it was warm, but not to a point where it would hurt against his sore skin. The mirrors still steamed, candlesticks littering the counters, Bloodhound wettened a cloth. 

Soft skin, softer than it would look, Elliott shut his eyes. They wiped his back, his chest, hands that would delicately caress him. When they pulled his chin to face them and wiped blood from his cheek, out of his beard, brushing small rips that showed a line of red. When they pressed against his neck to calm the quick pulse that ticked like a timer. They felt sympathy and anger, this man was vulnerable, he could be an antagonist, but outside of a battlefield, he was harmless. 

After a while, Elliott had leaned against the side of the tub and dozed into semi-consciousness. Bloodhound leaned over his figure to pull the wooden plug out, the water whirred silently. Elliott's eyes were still shut, long eyelashes and a running scar, beautiful. Their hand caressed his cheek, against his ear, feeling the heat of alcohol that spread; Elliott woke back with a sharp breath, he cleared his throat.

Bloodhound gave tame orders, but they weren't surprised to find that he didn't follow them. They had left to find him clothes, both around the same size, but Bloodhound only owned traditional gowns. When they got back, Elliott was still trying to grip the edge for support. Arms wrapped securely around his torso, he tried to do the same to Bloodhound, they pried him to a standing position and used a warm towel to dry him down. _Thanks,_ he muttered, before coughing another joke out of his hurt face. He managed to get fresh, white trousers on, Bloodhound helped button their shirt over his body, he pushed drying hair from his face with a small smile. 

Bloodhound had considered requesting that someone drive him back to his own estate, but at the early hours of morning, it would be an intrusion. They made Elliott a tea of herbs, something that they had learnt long ago, to cure headaches after a celebratory beer. He burnt his tongue, Bloodhound huffed a laugh at his goofiness. Less drunk, now, the man was tired, he stifled a yawn, his teeth were clean. _Rest,_ they would suggest, he nodded, _at least take me out first!_ Bloodhound hummed, probably a line that had gotten him these bruises, they led him to their bedroom.

Candle covered, much like the bathroom, Their room was coloured in a soft brown. Their bed was big enough for two, and was covered in quilts. Elliott had been there before, he was familiar and made his way to the softer side of their mattress while cracking a joke about it. Bloodhound watched him wobble, watched him pull the blankets from their place and flatten against the pillow. His hair, although nearly dry, made a patch of dampness on their pillow. Bloodhound took to laying beside him, their shoulders touched, the room was hot. _Gott kveld, Elliott, get well soon._ Alas, he was already asleep. Bloodhound smiled beneath their mask, a hand rising to line his bruised cheekbone.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on the title after thinking for half a day, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> please leave kudos!


End file.
